


Ignis

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Series: Projections of Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Empathy, Projection, empathetic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: He almost burns, how bright and hot his soul is. It’s an absolute pleasure for you to tame it into something gentler.





	Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> This again! I’m actually not as happy with this one but Estinien isn’t nearly as gentle as the previous character. And I think that’s where the trouble laid. I’ll leave out spoilers but this is creation magic manifested as empathetic projections.
> 
> Find me on tumblr on balmung-squid and on Twitter as creamsiclesquid!
> 
> The pro-tip about your partner not being able to thrust it you pin their shoulders and knees is from words-of-sin and it’s a great tip.

Estinien was a man untamed. Being the one chosen to wield Nodhogg’s eye was an honor but not a task that was taken lightly. It came as no surprise that his tendency to be strong willed and stubborn came in bed as well. Falling onto the mattress was the best descriptor of it, and only after the Warrior had wrestled off both of their armor. Estinien cared little for hiding the scars of battle on his body, but was utterly taken with the scars that covered their body as the warrior lead him into their body. 

“You have almost as many as me,” He said, smirking. He sounded almost proud. “Do you know the names of the one who gave you each one? I remember the name of each dragon of note that gave me mine.” Cool fingertips traced over scars wherever he could touch. 

“Sorry. I haven’t been keeping count.” They laughed quietly and silenced Estinien with another kiss. 

His body warmed quickly, a fire with ample air and dried wood. Each heated kiss brought sparks, the fire spreading. Dangerous. Hot. Out of control. He was hard already, enveloped comfortably in his warrior. He curled his arm around them and rocked up. 

The warrior put a quick stop to that. All of their weight situated on Estinien’s hips, their feet on his knees, and hands on his shoulder. He tried to rock up again and there was a flare of frustration as he simply… couldn’t. 

“Hey-“ he objected, and was silenced with a kiss. His warrior slowly rocked their hips against him. 

His fire was wild and untamed. A beacon of light in the dark lands. Beyond him all was desolate. But the fire shined in the snow and produced passion that followed and engulfed whatever fuel it found. Intended loving, following a strict pattern. One that the warrior broke by taking control. Additional fuel was no longer laid out, but tenderly fed to the fire when they wished it. 

Estinien’s breath caught and his head fell back. The warrior covered his neck with gentle kisses, and a few nips. He whispered out small praises, his breath caught, his heartbeat hammering in his ears. “So close, so close-“

And the warrior stopped moving. They changed the angled the tempo, stealing the orgasm from Estinien. He snarled. 

“Go back to what you were doing!”

They laughed at him quietly. They rocked their hips and Estinien groaned. Wood fed to where the fire was weaker. 

“Fuck you,” he said quietly, though his words lacked the venom. 

Kindling tossed onto the fire to keep it warm. Tightly contained. Controlled. Reacting to their whims. Rising into a cold, snowy sky. Focused, like a lance, not wild and untamed. A spire or flame rising higher and higher and higher. 

Gentle hands ran around the flames and they warmed, hot kisses raining down around bare skin, not burning. Such warmth left Estinien wanting it all the more. He let out a keening whine. 

“Please.”

“A little more Estinien. A little more.”

Stoking the fires again, bringing them to a slow inferno, and when the flames finally engulfed-

Estinien’s mouth hung open as he finally, finally came. He filled his warrior with his heat, the warmth at their core spreading outwards. His head fell back, and he gripped the sheets under him. Hands stroked down his chest. Heat melting away from the snow and revealing green lands before the snow crept back. However brief, the little pleasure brought forth life again. Refreshed. Replenished. 

As soon as the warrior pulled back, Estinien moved, a flash of flesh and silver hair as he flipped them over. “Did you think me spent so quickly?” He whispered. 

After all, one did not truly control fire. You could only use it for your needs. There was always the chance of it turning on you. 


End file.
